The New Spawn
by Dragoon Of Darkness
Summary: This is a Naruto x Spawn crossover. Naruto is the son of Spawn who is the being that had fought against hell and die. So how will naruto live up to his father's name?


_**Hey I will be leaving little notes r&d man**_

**Hello and I hope you like this story today.**

**I don't own Naruto and if I did I would make him be with someone older then him like Anko or Hana.**

**I don't own spawn but I wish I fucking did.**

**What would happen if Naruto was not the son of Minato but Spawn? What would happen if Naruto had his fathers power but everyone thinks it's a bloodline? Now the real thing to ask is if the armies of hell come for the son of spawn for pay back or will their try to get him to join them? Your going to find out because this is the story of Naruto Simmons the son of Al Simmons who become the spawn. Will Naruto be the next spawn and if he does will he fight for good like his father or will he destroy everything he holds dear to him?**

In the Village Hidden In The Leaves, or Konoha as it is commonly called, there lives a boy, who with the power of Hell, can shape the Heavens...

Naruto has trained in order to use his bloodline for the last pass five years, since he first found out about it. Naruto is now 12 year old and is waiting to be put on a team.

"Team Seven Sasuke, Sakura and Sai. Your sensei is Kakashi Hatake" He said to them. **AN:The other teams are the same.** Once everyone was gone and Naruto was the only one in the room he raised a eye blow as he walked over to Iruka.

"Where's my team?" He asked him in a worried tone. But he found out once a kunai cut his face. He looked where it come from and found a purple hair women in a tan color jacket that was down to her knees and a fishnet shirt thats... well not something you should be wearing out in the day. She also had a skirt on and more fishnet. "I'm guessing you're my sensei?" He replied to her.

"Yea, you got a problem with that?" She smirk as she saw him shake his head a little too quick.

"Now what?" He replied back in a bored tone.

"On the roof now." She said as she left the room in a wave of leaves. Naruto used his bloodline and he was now in black armor which had spikes on his arms and shoulders which hurt like hell. He also had them on his legs. He had two chains; one warped around each arm and a red crimson cape on his back.

He warped his cap around his body then disappeared. Naruto reappeared in front of his sensei and team eight which scared the shit out of them. When Naruto helm start going down to his neck their see his face.

"What the hell!" Kiba yelled at him.

"You like my bloodline?" He replied with a smirk.

"That looks so sick" Was only replied he get from Kiba.

"The hokage said you had a bloodline but I never would of guess that it would be something like this." Anko said to him with a smirk on her face, which she doing that so she could cover up her shock.

"Now what Sensei?" He asked her with a smirk on his face.

"My friend Kurenai and her team said their likes and dislikes, so I'll go first then you go second" She replied.

"My name is Anko Mitarashi and my likes are dangos and my friends. My dislikes are my old sensei and my hobby is playing in the forest of death. My dream, well is to eat tons of dango." Once she got done Naruto sweatdrop.

"You like dango _**way**_ too much" He replied back to her.

"Shut up!" Was her only reply, well that and the blush on her face.

"My name is Naruto Simmons and my likes are fighting and more fighting. My dislike is this village and most of the people in it and my hobby is fighting and learning more things about this bloodline. My dream, well to fight a lot more' He said causing not only Anko but everyone to sweatdrop.

"You want to fight _**way**_ to much" She snapped back at him.

"This village called me a demon and I guess I must have become one." He said back in a cold tone of voice.

"You shouldn't let them get to you in the first place" She replied back to him.

"Its too late now. When do we start training or doing missions?" He asked her as his helm come back on his face.

"Tomorrow at 7 am at the forest of death" She said to him as he nodded while wrapping his cape around him then disappeared again.

"That's one cool move" Kiba said aloud as everyone just nodded.

Now with Naruto on the Hokage heads.

"What is my dream? Why do I like to fight so much?" He asked himself out loud.

He notices a woman running away from three men. He starts to walk away but she yelled out "HELP ME, PLEASE, SOMEONE!" That got him to start moving to help. When he gets to the there he sees that the brown haired woman he seen was now topless and being force down. The three men notice Naruto in his bloodline and first thing that come to their mind was fear.

"What the hell are you freak!" One of men yelled at Naruto.

"**Let her go or die**" Was his only replied back to the men.

"Its kind of early to be in Halloween costume. Lets show him what he gets for telling us what to do" One of the men said to the others.

But everyone didn't notice the dogs and a woman on the roof watching and if needed she was going to help her daughter but she wants to see who this new person is.

Naruto slowly walked up to them, releasing his chains and threw one of the chains into one of the non- ninjas chest. He then grabbed the other man and made spikes on his arms grow and it impaled the man's body causing him to be killed painfully slow. The last man just looked at Naruto and only see a demon with bloody spike and chains. Naruto grabbed the man by the neck as he grew spikes on his knuckles then punched the man right between the eyes. He dropped the dead man to the ground and walked to the woman.

"You should get you clothes on and go home." He said to her in a caring way.

"T-Thank you, but who are you?" She asked him, still shocked that someone had saved her.

"The name is Hellspawn" He replied as he warped his cape around him and disappeared.

She notice her mother and dogs jumping down to her.

"Kaa-chan." She said to them with a smile on her face as she puts her shirt on.

"Lets get you home Hana-chan" Her mother said to her and their walked back to there home not knowing that her savior was watching them.

When they get home and told Kiba what happen he was not shocked when he heard who saved her.

"So Naruto saved you?' He said his older sister.

"Naruto?" She asked him with a lost tone of voice.

"Hellspawn is Naruto Simmons and that armor is his bloodline. Dammit that is one cool bloodline, not just armor but spikes and chains" Kiba said to his sister and mother who jaws are hanging down.

"I just don't get it, when he was talking to his sensei he said he hated this village. He also said the reason I fight a lot because this village called him a demon so much he most of turned into one" Kiba said to them with a sorrowful face.

"Can you asked him next time you see him to come over so I can thank him for saving me?" Hana asked him.

"Sure, but I don't know if he'll do it or not" He replied back to his sister.

**Six mouths later.**

Naruto had trained under Anko who help him learn few more moves for his bloodline and master his chain fighting. They were both going to see the Hokage for a mission to do, but when there team eight was standing there talking to the Hokage.

"Naruto, you right on time" He said to him with a cheerful tone of voice.

"What is it, old man?" He asked.

"Team eight has one of their teammate out for a year due to clan training, so can you fill in. But not for the whole year just for the Chuunin exams that start seven weeks from now" The Hokage asked him as he put his pipe back in his mouth.

"As long as I don't do anything lower then a C rank mission" He replied back.

"Yes, yes, of course. Here is a C rank for you. You will be hunting down group of bandits who are being lead by a missing shinobi who is B rank" He relayed to them.

"I'll see you when we get back Sensei" He said to Anko who just nodded to him.

"Naruto, before we go can you come to the clan house?" Kiba asked him.

"Why?" He asked back as he was still in his bloodline because he never drops it, only to sleep or go to the bathroom.

"Someone wants to thank you" He stated back to his teammate which the replied he get from him was a nodded.

**At the clan house**

Naruto, in his armor, walks in with Kiba.

"So Hellspawn is really Naruto?" The woman he saved asked him in a calm voice.

"Yes and you most be the woman I saved before?" He replied back to her in his normal tone of voice.

"Yes and I want to said thank you. But if you don't mind me asking, why do you wear your bloodline all the time?" She asked/thanked him.

"Because I feel safe when I have it on. You don't need to thank me" He said to her who just smiled at him.

"But I wanted to, and you don't need wear it inside here, no one will hurt you" She said to him and for some reason Naruto believes her and lets his armor fade away. Their now see Naruto in a black pair of pants and no shirt on which their can see for someone that 12 and half year old he has a well tone body that make adults feel shamed of themselves.

"Your drooling" Naruto pointed out which Hana and Tsume stop drooling to wipe it away.

"Sorry about that" Both of them said to him and he just nodded to them.

"Kiba we have to go now and do the mission" He said as he put his bloodline back on and warp his cape around him. He then disappeared again leaving the them behind him.

"I still think that fucking cool" Kiba said and both his mother and father nodded to him. Outside with Naruto who was slowly walking to the meeting area but a clown of all things walks up to him smiling, unnerving Naruto.

"Who are you clown" Naruto said to him in a angrily tone of voice with the three Inuzuka walking to him and wondering who that clown is.

"Who am I? Who am I? You have guts to ask me that son of spawn!" He yelled/asked Naruto who got into a fighting stance.

"I'm here on orders to give you a chance like my master gave your father before Satan killed him. Join us or die fighting us like your father did" Once he said that he shocked everyone but Naruto didn't believe him.

"Lies! My father would of said no to any deal with a demon!" Naruto yelled at him with anger in his voice.

"Your father did say no after Malebolgia revived him. You see your daddy died and was sent to hell but the great Malebolgia revived his evil soul and he told him to lead his armies of demons. But your daddy had to say no and go against us then he died after long battles after battles. One man, one boy can not stop us so why not join us!" The clown looking man said to him but Naruto grown more pissed about what he had just heard and if it was true then the old man had lied to him his whole life.

"I pick to stand against you and the armies of hell!" Naruto said as he charge the clown with all he had but Naruto never would of guess that the clown would change forms. The clown turned into a two long leg monster with two long arms and three horns, one on his head and one on each side of his face.

"Than you die by the Violator!" He yelled as the monster come at Naruto who jump into the air. Violator grabbed Naruto with his right hand and thrown him into a wall. Kiba and his family were going to help but there are stop by Naruto.

"This is mine and my father's fight" He said as he moved them back and face the Violator without fear in his eyes.

"You don't know how to use your symbiont ahahah!" The monster ridiculed him.

"What do you mean symbiont? This armor is not a living being it's a bloodline!" Naruto yelled/asked the demon in front of him.

"You fool it is a symbiont and it can turn into different things" The demon said back to him still laughing.

"I still going take you down!" Naruto yelled at he starts to fly and to him this was new. Naruto look shocked that he can fly when he has his armor on but he had to focus on the task at hand then worry about being lied to this whole time and what other powers he has.

He get on the demon's back and throws his chains around the demon neck and begin to cut the demon head off. The demon knows better because Spawn did this and killed him one of the many times he had died by Spawn. Violator grab the chains and pulled him to the ground and off his back.

"Your father killed me doing that and I not going to let it happen again!" The demon yelled at the new Spawn and ran to him with his horn pointing out in order to stab him. His front horn goes into Naruto body and pins him against a wall. Naruto makes the spikes on his arms grow and stabs the violator in the forehead. Then he made his cape turn into a weapon, but when he grabbed the weapon it was a long sharp axe. He slamed the axe into the demon head causing him to let go of Naruto with his horn. Naruto then turn the axe into a long sword and cut the Violator's head off.

"I will be back!!" He yelled as he turned into a blue mess.

The Third Hokage appeared next to Tsume.

Naruto looked at the Hokage with anger and hate in his eyes. "Fucking tell me what I want to know now!" Naruto yelled at the old man in pure rage.

"I had feeling this day would come. Naruto you the son of Spawn and an angel named Angela. Your father die and come back to life because a demon did it so your father would lead his armies of demon. But once your father, Al Simmons, was back to life as a hellspawn he turned on the demon and fought against them. Your mother was an angel that hunted down hellspawns, but once she fought and lost to your father he let her live and she fell in love with him. Your father story before that is long but I will tell you it if you want me to" The Sandiame said to him.

"First I want know why you called this a bloodline when that freak told me it was a symbiont" He said back to the old man who he trusted.

"I didn't know how to tell you and I'll tell you the powers of it after I said your father story ok?" He asked/said to Naruto who just nodded as he begins to talk again. "Your father was a trained soldier and did things he should never of. He beat his wife a few times but that was his wife before Angela. I know his past because he told me and we know each other for few years before he died, leaving you alone in the world because your mother die along side him. The Fourth sealed the demon in you after that. The reason his soul was sent to hell was because he killed a lot of innocent people because he was order to. Don't hate him for that. And for the powers; the cape can turn into weapons and your armor can turn into things as well like your spikes growing longer. You can fly also and use magic like magic blasts and teleport. You can also turn into other people which can help you a lot. You have fast healing because of Kyuubi but also because of being Spawn son and his powers. But the thing you and your father don't share is the cost. Your father died using his power to the max but you don't need to worry about dying because of running out of power." When he was done he looked at a shocked Naruto and three really shocked Inuzukas.

"I need to go somewhere to air my head out, Kiba tell Kurenai I can't do the mission and that I'm sorry" Naruto said as he warped his cape around him and teleport away from them.

"Was it best to hide it all these years Lord Hokage?" Tsume asked him with a mad face.

"Yes it was and I just hope he picks to side with us and not the demons of hell" He said to them but Hana said something to the Hokage in a mad voice.

"He killed that demon and said that he picks to fight against them so that means hes not going side with them! He won't do it no matter what and you should never of lied and hidden his power and who he was!" Hana said as she storm off leaving her mother and brother shocked and the Hokage rising a eye brow.

**With Naruto**

Naruto looks at his armor which now he know is a living being. He looks up at the sky and wishes that someone would tell him what he sure do. Naruto lays down and kept going up at the sky now knowing that heaven and hell are real. Naruto hears footsteps and as he looks behind he sees a old man in a clock.

"Who are you! Are you working with that demon I killed that tried making me join him!" Naruto asked/yelled at the old man.

My name is Cagliostro but you can call me Cog . Who are you?" He asked the hellspawn that in front of him.

"My name is Naruto Simmons" He said shocking the old man who just looked at him.

"How,,,: He asked in a shocked tone of voice.

"I just found out what I'm everyone lied to me! I'm the son of Al Simmons and Angela also I have a living being on me which is this armor. That freak clown tried killing me when I said I going to fight against armies of hell then the Hokage tells me about my father and what I am. That I don't need to worry about using my powers because I will not die if I run out because I'm a hellspawn thats alive and never died. I don't know what I should do! Fight them or join them! To top it all off I have Kyuubi, the nine tell demon sealed inside of me! So tell me old man what should I be doing now!" Naruto yelled/said to the old man who just had a smirk on his face as Naruto looked at him.

"Do you have people you love and want kept safe?" That was the only thing man said as he disappeared in thin air. Naruto looked at himself then thought about what the old man said. Do I have people that I want to kept safe and love? Images of the Hokage. Tsume. Hana and the 12 rookies and Anko flew in his mind. Naruto looked up with a face of pure determination, knowing what he has to do. "_I going to fight them and kept the people I care about safe no matter what!_"

"Thank you old man" He said as he walked off and Cog just smiled at him because he knows that he going be just like his father and never give up no matter what.

He walks to training grounds to learn how to use his powers. When he got to the training grounds he saw both Anko and Hana waiting for him.

"Why are you two here?" He asked them and they just smiled at him.

"Because, we here to help you, if we can. And if you allow us to" Anko said to her student as he smiles at them.

"Sure, you can stay but I need tell you something" He said to them but was stopped by Anko's finger on his lips.

"Hana told me everything so don't worry" She said to him which Naruto then kissed her finger causing Anko to blush a little and moving her finger away.

Naruto walks away from them in order to train. He starts off by learning to fly right. He use his powers to start flying and then he moved back and forth. He then picked up Anko and making her yell because she was in air flying and was getting scared. Then he put her down and pick up Hana who, unlike Anko, enjoy the ride in the air. Next he worked on was his cape. He maked his cape cut down few trees then he turned it into an ax and did a few strikes then with the sword. He turn his chains into chains with spikes and started to train with chain fighting. He warped his cloak around him to teleport around and once he was done he did it again for about hour of teleporting around. He then started to use his magic which he fired two glowing orbs out of his hands, blowing two trees up. Hana's dog walked to her but she was about to cry as Naruto walked to her.

"What's wrong?" He asked her in a caring voice.

"She's got an illness and is going to die soon" She said to him as he stares at the sick dog but Naruto moves closer to it. He \ sat down in front of the dog and put his hands on the head of the dog. He used his magic powers to cure the dog illness but it drained Naruto and he begins to get dizzy.

"Are you ok Naruto-kun?" Both of them asked him.

"yes and so is the dog" He said as the dog walked up to her mistress and licked her.

"But how do you it?" She asked him.

"I have the power to cure illness I guess" He said back to her with a smile on his face as he falls on his ass.

"But I guess it takes lot of me when I use it" He said to the two women who just giggle at him and Hana kissed him on the cheek as a thank you which cause Naruto to blush a deep shade of red.

"Lets go get something to eat?" Anko asked with a smirk on her face.

"Sure and where do you want to go?" Naruto asked her back.

"Dango!" Anko yelled out loudly.

The three of them and one dog goes off to the dango place.

After they got done eating Naruto just looked at them. Hana was someone that was sweet and caring and Anko ,well her true self was nice and caring but her fake self wasn't because she wants to scare everyone off. Naruto just looked at them till both of them noticed.

"Why you staring, little Naruto?" Anko asked him in her teasing voice.

"Because both of you are beautiful" Naruto said with a blush on his face and both of them smirk at him.

"Thank you, now its time we get you home" She said to him as she rubs his head.

"I'll see you tomorrow sensei" As he said that he warped his cape around him and teleport inside of his home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Review and get a cookie but if you leave a good review you get three cookies.

**Omake by the great beta Killer Words**

"I pick to stand against you and the armies of hell!" Yelled Naruto as he got ready to charge.

"Then I have no choice but to use my most dreaded move..."

"..."

"I know a song that gets on every bodies nerves, every bodies nerves, every bodies nerves, I know a song that gets on every bodies nerves and this is how it goes..." He sang it in voice that you best friend how can't sing starts singing at the top of his longs when he is drunk voice. /// you know who you are///

"Stop... Please... Have..Mercy.." Naruto was withering on the ground, trying to keep a grip on his sanity. This made the treatment of the village seem like a bed of roses!

"I know a song that gets on every bodies nerves, every bodies nerves, every bodies nerves, I know a song that gets on every bodies nerves and this is how it goes..."

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Was all the village heard for the rest of the night.**


End file.
